Escape from Devil's Crag
The second chapter of the World Breaker story, this event described the New Avengers as their loyalty was put to the ultimate test. As nothing more than prisoners in Devil's Crag, an escape plan was organised... Origins Despite Sethos ' insistence on keeping the New Avengers safe from harm, his true motives have come into question. After being 'protected' in Devil's Crag for quite some time, some of the group began to question why they were 'really' there. Were they just prisoners? If so, what reason? Some of the group brought these questions to Masher - the former king, surprisingly docile in his mortal state, eventually revealed terrifying secrets about Sethos' true motives. Ptomley's Gate, it seems, remains open so long as the New Avengers remain alive; killing them all at once will destroy not only the Gate but Outland itself. Masher believes that Sethos fears that a Ceph invasion may be coming, and that keeping the New Avengers hostage is the only leverage they have against them. According to Masher, Sethos is simply keeping the group there as lambs ready to be slaughtered. Both seem unsure of their knowledge, but each have spoken in fear of something that resides in Outland known as the World Breaker, and that the outcome of a future Ceph war might depend on it... Masher, oddly, has promised to support the New Avengers in an escape attempt. He claims that there is another Gate in Devil's Crag that leads to Outland. The group must find it and go through it to escape Amun-Seth. What Happened? It began when Kane launched the Table into Outland, in order to stir up the native primitives there. Fearing that this could lead to war, Sethes then discovered that Masher had escaped from Devil's Crag. This was too much. Sethos rounded up the New Avengers and revealed that their deaths would close Ptomley's Gate, thereby saving Arsinos from the Ceph. Before Sethos could pull the trigger on the group, however, he was shot in the face by an unknown sniper, blasting chunks of metal off of him. The force of the explosive round knocked the Avengers, along with Thorn, onto Amun-Seth's racetrack, which was currently undergoing track tests. A fight broke up between the New Avengers and Thorn, with Thorn eventually knocking out the supports to the track. The Avengers stole a racecar and drove to safety, but Thorn caught up with them and destroyed the racecar. The shooter from earlier was revealed to be in a small chopper flying overhead nearby - with the help of its firepower, and organised attacks from the group, they were eventually able to overcome Thorn. The chopper's pilots were revealed to be Masher himself and Violent Bloodstone. Masher jumped out of the chopper as an angry Sethos approached. Masher kept Sethos at bay, but was blinded by Sethos in the fight. The New Avengers eventually saved Masher and escaped. Aftermath Masher debriefed the New Avengers on their job - they needed to find the World Breaker; discover what it was, or who it was, and find out how to kill it... or, for that matter, if it was even real. The New Avengers took a secret portal to Outland and ended up alone, and cold, in the middle of Northrend. There, they would have to decide where to go... and what to do. Their quest had begun! Category:Avengers Missions Category:World Breaker